The Song of Chaos
by omgmlp123
Summary: You know the princesses of Equestria, but one has been kept a secret. Her name is Venesa. She's not you're average princess and has a personality that shall guide her, and you, through her interesting journey destined from many devastating events that changed her life.
1. The Begginning

Hi,_ you probably don't know who you're listening to. I'm Venesa Crystallight, or so my real title is Princess Venesa, ruler of weather and earth. I have my two big sisters, Tia and Lu-Lu, but everypony calls them Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I have my cousin, Cadence, who lives in the Crystal Empire, but she is their princess. I have a pretty interesting life, you could call it. But I'm just sitting here blabbing on when I'm supposed to be telling a story. Anyway, you all know Twilight Sparkle and her story on recovering the Elements of Harmony, defeating Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and a bunch of other baddies, and also, in the end, becoming an alicorn princess. Well, life isn't always perfect for a princess, especially one here in "the magical land" of Equestria. I didn't realize that until my life was completely changed by an unusual creature that I had never seen or heard of in all my life. All he wanted was someone to understand him, no one did…except for me. Which I yet still regret a little today, but let's begin...shall we?_

* * *

It was dark, I couldn't see anything. But my mind was completely at ease.

_Where...am...I? _

I didn't know what those..."words" meant, but they seemed to feel right.

I tried to open my "eyes" to see where I was. Nothing. I tried again, this time, I could open my eyes and saw where I had been laying for hours.

I say huge things, I think they're called trees, sticking out of the ground. They looked very creepy and oddly shaped. Vines hung from them with strange flowers along their branches. I looked around and saw even more strange "plants" with eerie colors. My eyes began to hurt just by looking at them. Then I smelled...mist?

_What's mist? Is it a tree like these?_

I had so many questions and I was completely wrapped in some type of "cloth". I tried to break free but it was useless. The cloth was more like string, very, very thin string. But it was surprisingly strong. And sticky. I keep trying and trying while squirming like a ridiculous worm.

Suddenly, I heard something. Laughter?

_What's that? It sounds nice. I'd like it._

I heard foot steps. I mean, "hoof steps". I think.

I closed my eyes but kept them a tad open to see what was coming. I saw four shadows cast out from behind a group of trees. They went from shortest to tallest.

They were heading my way!

Then, I saw a small little blue unicorn (with wings?) turn the corner with a bigger filly with a horn and wings. They both wore tiny tiaras on their heads. The taller one had nice pink hair that was styled similar to the smaller fillies. her mane was light blue.

But then, a much more bigger unicorn with wings as well trotted behind them. Her mane looked like the night sky, but with more stars and color. She had a giant crown upon her head and a grand necklace with matching shoes. By her side was the biggest of the four, a male.

His coat was as black as night. His mane flowed, like the older mare's, but his hair was pure white. He had a magnificent pair of wings and a massive crown lade on his mighty head. He looked like a...

_King? Who's that?_

I stared at the oldest mare. _Queen?_

Then at the two little fillies. _Princesses._

_But why are they out here I this dreadful...forest._

They walked closer and closer. I closed my eyes and held my breathe.

"Hey! Mama, Papa, Tia! Look what I found!" a voice from one of the small mares called.

The other ponies raced towards the youngest filly.

"What? What is it Luna?" asked the mare.

"Look! I found a little baby filly!" The young mare picked me up with some type of _thing _that came from her horn.

"Aw! She's so cute!" the older filly exclaimed. "What's she doing out here by herself? She's only a baby."

"Maybe her parents couldn't take care of her and left her here." the mare stated. "The poor thing."

"Can we keep her Mom? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee?" the littlest filly pleaded.

"Well, what do you think honey?" the mare asked the stallion.

He didn't respond. He stared at the beautiful filly his youngest held. She had a black coat with black and red hair. Her eye lashes were long and elegant.

"Of coarse we can keep her! She will give Luna the title of being a big sister like Celestia." replied the stallion.

"YAY! We have a little sister! We have a little sister!" the two princesses began to hop and shout around the tiny baby mare.

"Shh! Look. She's waking up." the mother hushed.

The royal family watched as the little fillies eyes slowly began to open. When they did, they were shocked at what they saw. Her eyes were as red as her hair and the pupils were not like the ones most ponies had, but more like the skinny black pupils that snakes and bats had. They were frightening, yet beautiful!

"Sweet starlight! Her eyes! They're...they're..." the mare struggled to find the word.

"Gorgeous!" exclaimed Luna and her father.

"What?" questioned Celestia and her mother.

The father picked up the baby and cradled her in his forelegs.

"We shall call her, Venesa." he said sweetly to the foal and his family.

"That's the perfect name! Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" thanked Luna. "Now I get to be a big sister!"

"And I get to be an even bigger sister!" exclaimed Celestia. The two fillies began to play with their new baby sister.

"Honey, are you sure we can have _three _little princesses? What if this doesn't work out?" The queen was worried about this _new_ child, since she wasn't her own either.

"Don't worry. I bet she'll fit right in. And we can teach her, just how we taught Tia and Lu-Lu. She will be a fine princess, I'm sure." The king said in a proud voice.

"Alright, I trust you. Come on girls, time to take your little sister to Canterlot."

* * *

_Canterlot seems like a nice place. I wonder if there will be other ponies just like my new family?_ I couldn't stop thinking about Canterot, I wished that we were there right now. But on the carriage ride there, "Tia" and "Lu-Lu" were making just the strangest faces at me. I mean, I thought these girls were princesses, not random clowns off the street. Yet, they made me laugh. I had never known what laughter was, and now I was expressing my laughter with a giggle and a great big grin with my smiling...

"Teeth!" shouted Tia. "Look at those teeth! They're _so _pointy!"

"I-It's not..._that _bad. I mean, we just have to...get used to it. That's all." Luna said, nervously.

_Man, are my eyes and teeth really that bad? It's not that big of a deal...is it?_

"We never should have taken her!" The queen whispered to her husband.

"And leave her there in the middle of the Everfree Forest to die! No! She's completely defenseless and needs us!" The king protested. "I thought you loved all creatures, no matter how different they may seem."

"I do. I just don't think she's rightfully eligible to be a princess. I mean, she's black and red, those aren't really the most _positive _colors a princess should have. She may be only a unicorn too! Only alicorns are supposed to be rulers of this land."

"Then let's see if she _does _have wings!" The king finally untangled me from the "spider silk", which I learned what it was called, and turned my back to him to see if I really _did _have wings. I didn't even know, so what's worth a look.

It turns out that I did have wings, thankfully, but there was a teeny tiny problem. They...were bat wings.

My new family was utterly shocked, like, literally. My new dad almost dropped me to floor! Their faces had it all, shock, confusion, and most noticeable, fear. It was all over them, even little Luna and my dad who really believed that I was going to be a phenomenal princess. But now, I wouldn't be surprised if they just threw me over the carriage to leave me to die. But, they didn't. I looked up at my sisters, both smiling. Then at my mom, still had a little fear on that pretty face, but had a tiny grin. Finally, my father. He had the biggest smile. It made me feel warm inside. It was love. That was it. He saw something special in me that I couldn't see.

A single tear fell from his check. He kissed my head and gave me a thing called a hug. I LOVED it! I was being loved even though I was a total freak. I felt...

Special.

* * *

My new family threw me this huge thing called a "party", what Tia and Luna said, or a "coronation", what my parents called it. I was so excited, even though I didn't know what either of those things were, but they sounded great!

The day of the coronation, my parents and sisters took me in front of a huge crowd. There were SO many ponies of all colors! It looked like a rainbow, which I saw before Tia lowered the sun, it's her job. Luna also rises and lowers the moon. My mom and dad used to do their jobs, but taught them and they earned their cutie marks. I thought about having a cutie mark. _What's my special talent? What am I meant to do? _But now wasn't the time.

"Today, is a tremendous day. Today, we welcome our new daughter and princess." My father placed me in front of the audience. I had just learned how to stand up, but no where close to walking. My dad placed a simple tiara on my head. It felt amazing! I was being crowned a _princess! _I looked at the audience and smiled, not showing my frightening teeth which I had practiced for hours. Then, my dad turned towards me with a small sword in hoof.

"I herby crown thee...Princess Venesa, ruler of weather and earth. Congratulations!" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

I turned towards the crowed and waited for them to applause. But nothing. They stood there, whispering to each other. I didn't like it. So, I thought I'd give them a more positive message. I smiled and waved.

"Thank you everypony!" I said in my tiny voice.

The ponies cheered, smiled, and clapped for me! I was only a few months old in normal pony years, but as an alicorn, (with bat wings that were hidden under my dress) I was surprisingly young to begin to talk. My family was so proud, and shocked, that I had spoken my first three words to my subjects. They were happy, I was happy. Nothing could ruin this amazing event.

* * *

I was so excited to begin my studies of weather and earth that I could hardly wait! It was about a month after my coronation and I was getting my own room! But I liked that it was near by Luna's (we planned that we could have secret slumber parties with us and maybe Tia). My father opened the gorgeous door that led to my new room. It was totally massive! I had an elegant mirror, a huge closet, and a massive bed! I new it wasn't the princess thing to do, but I couldn't help it. I ran straight to the bed and leaped right into its comfy sheets. It was the softest thing I had ever felt.

"This place is amazing! It's the biggest room I have ever seen!" I said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked my father.

"Uh...I don't think so." I said, puzzled.

My dad pointed me past my bed and to a door that also looked like a window. It was a balcony! I ran towards it and began to open the doors with the beautiful white curtains as they flowed when I opened the doors. It was evening and the stars were out. Luna was supposed to be raising the moon shortly. I looked out onto my kingdom that I now ruled with my family. Canterlot was wonderful at night! The lights shown over the city and revealed the streets and ponies dining and enjoying this beautiful night. I turned to the direction to where Luna's room was located. Right on time, she was razing the moon. I so badly wanted to call to her, but I knew that she must concentrate for one mistake would be terrible. I watched as she began to rise without needing to flap her wings. It was as if something invisible were carrying her and helping her raze the moon.

"How is she doing that?" I asked my dad.

"Do what Venesa?"

"Fly without flapping her wings. I mean, how is it even possible?"

"Alicorns possess a strong magic that nopony can contain. It takes great practice and responsibility to handle it and keep balance and harmony in the land. It's our duty, and it soon will be yours, once you had learned."

"But I want to learn now! Tia and Luna aren't _that _much older than me. I bet I could do it right now!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I believe I can do it!"

I began to perform a spell. I decided to make a book appear. I put all my might and strength and set my mind on what I wanted to happen. It was the first time I could actually see what my magic looked like. It was red, obviously, and sparks began to form. I was growing a little weak, but I kept trying. After a while, I saw something, very dim, begin to appear on the floor where I was locked staring at. The book! I was doing it! _I knew I didn't need to study magic! _But suddenly, the spell couldn't go on any longer and a huge blast through me over my balcony!

I was falling, and falling fast, and I didn't know what to do. But I opened my eyes, stopped crying, opened my wings, and bam! The wind caught me and carried me high enough for my dad to catch me. He looked like a very skilled flyer, in my opinion, even though alicorns didn't always need to fly since they had carriages to take them where they wanted. My dad clutched me tight in his arms and carried me back to safety.

"WHAT were you THINKING!? You could have KILLED yourself! How do you think I would feel, how all of Equestria would feel, how your family would feel if I didn't catch you!?" My father defiantly wasn't happy at all, but I knew he was being serious.

If I hadn't used my brain, I wouldn't still be here. But I used my brain and wings so the wind could carry me to my dad so he could save me! If I didn't do _that _I wouldn't be here!

"But Dad, I used my wings and the wind carried me to you so you could-"

"No exceptions! It's time for dinner. Maybe you should explain your reasoning there." He said in a grim voice. I hated it. "Be down in at least ten minutes, no later."

He exited and slammed the door. It was quiet, and I was alone. I hated it.

"Man! Now mom's gonna be all 'you could have hurt yourself'', 'what were you thinking', and blah blah blah! I saved myself, that's all that matters, I'm still here. But, NO! I just was too dumb to realize that young alicorns _must ALL _learn magic before perfecting it! I almost had! It was right..."

I stared at where the book was. It wasn't there. _But I saw it, surely dad saw it too._ I was completely confused, and hungry. So I did what dad told me, go downstairs, eat your last meal ever, and get killed by your dad _and _mom. _I wish thee good luck and solute you. I'm gonna need it._

* * *

When I arrived at the dinning area, my parents on the opposite sides of the long table, across from each other. Tia and Luna sat next to each other on one side if the table was left on the other side. My seat. Of doom. Where I shall be completely obliterated on.

I sat down and waiters and waitresses came and brought our evening meal. Twice cooked potatoes, French style, fruit salad, vegetable salad, organic muffins (almost all royal desserts are either organic, fat free, sugar free, etc.), and my most favorite of all. Steamed, or cooked I don't care which, broccoli. _Mmmmm!_ (you all are probably like 'eww')

I heard Tia and Luna silently gag on the other side of the table. They stared, disgustingly, at the vegetable salad and broccoli. But I was all like 'what eves'.

"Now Luna, Tia. You know that you must eat your fruits _and _vegetables before anything else. Those are the rules. Right?" Mother always would force us to eat healthy stuff first cause she thought after we at them, we wouldn't be hungry. But, it never works. For me, that is.

"Rights mom." Tia and Luna said together with depressed faces.

Me, I already was placing the strawberries, peaches, grapes, kiwis, oranges, mangos, apples, carrots, lettuce, asparagus, and best for last, broccoli. I then paced the bowls to my right, to my dad, cause we always pace right counter-clockwise so _everypony _could get their food. Dad then paced it to the Little Picky Fillies. Tia then took forever to pick out what she wanted, basically all the stuff that didn't taste that bad. But Luna, oh, she took like five seconds. She just dumped stuff that she will/not eat and quickly hide her plate and give the food to mom. Mom glanced at Luna. Luna glanced at mom. Mom uses magic to lift Luna's forelegs out of the way to place the food that she didn't put one her plate. Yep, Mom knows _exactly _what she's doing cause she's got my dad to look at the other side and sends her these weird signals and mom then knows, cause parents always team up against their kids. Sometimes, it's their instinct.

"Aw, come on mom! Just one night when I don't have to eat those things? Please?"

"No, you are both going to eat your food whether you like it or not." The she started blabbing away on how healthy foods make you grow _big _and _strong_ and _keeps your energy charged._ I just blocked it all out cause I had heard a million times and I have been living with these guys for almost half a year now. I stared at my food. I was so hungry. But mom always wants use to start dinner "together" as a family. _So...hungry. Must, have...food._

*Pist* I turned to my dad. He winks, I smile and wink back. my dad has been keeping a secret from mom for a while now. Dad has a religion called "Islam" and it was a very common religion long ago. But soon, ponies began to forget about their religion. Except for the few ponies like my dad. He would secretly teach me a little before I went to bed. I was completely fascinated by it. I also loved having the feeling that the creator of your world was always there to protect you 24/7.

So I silently began the prayer to thank Him for giving us all he has given to us and to guide us on the right path until we find our place in heaven. Once I finished, my dad and I took only one or two bites, careful not to make any noises, and when we finished, dad finally interrupted mom's speech.

"Honey, don't you thin it's time to eat now? It think the kids get it."

"Oh, of coarse, dig in everyone!"

* * *

_So, that's how my life as a princess started out. I was a little bumpy the first few years. I was old enough to go to my first day of school out of the castle! I was nervous, no, terrified. But my sisters and dad were there to support me. You're probably wondering, 'hey, what about your mom?' Well, her and I have a little bit of a negative connection after I accidentally knocked down her favorite vase when Tia, Luna, and I were playing Dragons and Knights. And when I was late for my princess training, for the fifth time. And maybe for when I was learning a new spell on levitating a hair brush to brush my hair, but instead made the brush go flying though out the castle the entire day. Yeah, I'm a bit of a troublemaker, or rebel, whatever I am. But I finally learned how to control clouds and wind. And I was quite a fast learner if I don't say so myself. Yet little did I know, that my crazy wind and cloud controlling could lead me into huge trouble at school._

* * *

"You sure you have everything?"

"I'm positive"

"Got your lunch"

"Check."

"Pencils, pens, coloring utensils, scissors, and highlighters."

"Check."

"All your books, notebooks, papers, pads-"

"Dad! I have everything. I think I'll live through Kindergarten."

"Just remember to listen to the teacher."

"Yes Dad."

"And make new friends."

"Yeah, Dad."

"And have-"

"Dad! I'm gonna be late!"

"Ok, ok, just be careful. And don't get into trouble."

"I promise."

"That's my big girl."

I won't lie, my dad can get a _little _protective once in a while. But I wish he could stay with me all the time so that I wouldn't end up somewhere I'd never think I would be. Tia was in the fourth grade, so she went to a different school. But at my school, they taught Kindergarten through second grade, so Luna was in my school, she's a second grader. But next year, she won't be here, and I'll have to handle first grade myself. Before I went to where all the kids played before school started, my dad gave Luna and me hugs before we left.

"Now Luna, watch for your little sis, ok?"

"Of course I will Daddy! What would you think I'd do, stand around while she gets into heap loads of trouble?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, now come on, I want to introduce you to my friends!"

I followed Luna to find her friends. _Luna has friends? Already? Then it shouldn't be that hard to make my own friends. _But little did I know that making friends was way harder than it looked. Luna walked up to a group of ponies sitting near the monkey bars. There were two colts and two fillies chatting and laughing with eachother.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey, Luna! It's awesome to see you again!" The filly was a white unicorn with light and dark pink hair. She looked nice and sweet. Like a lollipop.

"It's been, like, forever! I thought you weren't going to be here this year?" One of the colt's had a light brown coat and black and white hair. The colt next to him was blue with sea green hair and had wings. There were two fillies across fro them. One was an earth pony with a red coat and a dirty blonde mane. The other was a yellow pegasus with blue and green hair.

"Guys, I want you to meet my little sister, Venesa." I came out from hiding behind Luna. The older ponies looked so big, but Luna was a bit taller than them. "She's going to school here and became a princess very recently."

"Aw, she's so cute! But, why is she a unicorn. I thought only alicorns could rule Equestia?" The white unicorn did seem nice, and I was glad she didn't notice that I was wearing a simple outfit to cover my bat-like wings.

"Oh, well, my parents adopted her at...an orphanage. And she...was the one my parents wanted."

"Why did they adopt a filly?"

"They. uh, wanted me to learn how it is to be a big sister! Yeah, and she is now learning how to control the weather."

"Aw, cool! That's sounds awesome!" The blue pegasi seemed to like me, I think.

"Venesa, this is Deep Diver."

"'Sup! I can teach you how to look for frogs near the pond if you want!"

"Deep Diver, I don't think she's into that-"

"I LOVE looking for frogs! They're so cool!" I really wanted these guys to like me, but I actually really _did _like frogs.

"Ah, cool! Maybe I can show you after school!"

I know you think I couldn't get any weirder, but I really love animals, especially the one's that are unique, like me.

"Ok, hey, Venesa, see that filly there," Luna pointed to the red earth pony. "that's Caramel Pie." The filly waved to me and smiled.

The white unicorn was Sugar Spice, the yellow pegasus, Light Streak. Deep Diver, the Frog Lover, and Snip Chip. But I noticed something, he didn't have a cutie mark like the others. I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my mouth shut and smiled.

The bell rang. It was time to go to my first day of Kindergarten. Yay. All the students began to enter the building. I followed Luna and her friends, waved good-bye, and headed for room 201, Ms. Twist's class. I walked to the little cubbies where the students kept their things. I placed my bag in the one with my name at the top and went to find a seat. But I noticed that the bored had a message on it:

**All students please places belongings in cubbies and form a circle around the room. Wait for further instructions.**

So, I went to the outer edges of the room and waited. I noticed some kids whispering to eachother and making glances at me like I was an alien, which I sort of was.

_This is going to be a long year._


	2. Storms Brew

I waited for Ms. Twist to arrive, she seemed like a very nice pony. All my new classmates surrounded the outer edges of the classroom. Some had cutie marks, some did not. I still didn't have mine, but maybe I'll get it sometime this school year.

The classroom door opened and a light pink unicorn with curly blonde hair walked in. It was Ms. Twist, and she looked beautiful!

"Good morning my little ponies! My name is Ms. Twist, and I shall be your teacher. Now, I've had all of you form a circle so we can start introducing one another. Would you like to start?"

Ms. Twist looked to a small white filly. An earth pony. She was so small, but compared to the other students, she was only around two inches shorter. She had very white hair, which was extremely short for her age.

"Every one will say their name and tell the class something that makes them different. What's your name sweetie?"

"Um...my name's, Daffodil. And...I'm...really good at gardening."

Daffodil seemed to be hiding something. I don't know what and I have no idea how I could tell, but something about her made her stand out from all the other fillies and colts. Ms. Twist continued to call on students so they could introduce themselves. A lot of them had cutie marks. They would always say what they were good at doing. But the limited amount that didn't have their cutie marks would say something like that their dad works at the Rainbow Factory in Cloudsdale or that their older sibling just became a famous architect. They all seemed to have something to share, but I didn't know what I should say. I certainly didn't want to point out my eyes, hair, or wings. I was just so nervous.

"Now, who wants to go next? How about you young lady. Have you gone yet?"

_Oh, no. _Oh, yes. Ms. Twist was talking to me, and I just blanked out. I just stood there. But I tried to keep my cool.

"Um...no, I...haven't."

"Well, what's your name?"

"I-I'm...Venesa."

I finally managed to say my own name but I was struggling on what to say next.

"Do you have anything you would like to share with the class?"

Ding! I finally thought of something, I think.

"Do you know Princess Celesatia and Luna who have gone to this school?"

"Why yes. I have had both of them in my past years."

"Well, they...are my elder sisters."

Then, there was silence. Nothing. Everyone was just plain shocked. It was my coronation all over again.

"Wait, so you're saying that you are related to Princess Celestia and Luna?" Someone asked but I couldn't see who.

"Well...yeah."

Out of nowhere, all the kids came running towards me and began asking me questions all at the same time! They completely surrounded me and I could hardly breathe! I tried to get out of there, but I was impossible. But, I stopped, and I looked to the back of the room and saw a group of four ponies just standing, watching, and looking very upset. There were two fillies and two colts. They were much different from every pony else. One of the fillies was a black alicorn with blue hair that seemed to look similar to Luna's. The other was a black alicron with bug-like wings with holes all over her body. One of the colts looked similar to the black alicron with blue hair, but was a colt. The other colt was a grey unicorn with black hair and a pair of red crystals for a cutie mark. The two identical ponies both had the same cutie marks, which I think is impossible. But the strange thing was that they sort of looked like me. Not that they _literally _looked like me, but as in, they were...different.

Special.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch and recess time. We really didn't learn anything yet. All Ms. Twist did was tell us all the school and classroom rules and told us a little on what we would do during the school year. Before the bell rang for recess, we played a few fun games like guess the animal and wax museum, which is my personal favorite.

All the kids went outside and began to play with their friends. But not me. So far, no one really seemed interesting to me, except that group of ponies in the back of the classroom. It was as if they didn't want to fit in or be noticed. _Maybe they just don't want to get picked on._ So, I went to search for the mysterious group of maybe my new friends.

I spotted them over near the fence at some of the tables. They all had horns so they looked as if they were showing each other new magic spells or something. I bet I could learn some from them and show my family. I walked up to them and began to introduce myself.

"Uh, hi! My name's Venesa. I'm rather new here and I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys."

"Huh, look at this little princess trying to kiss up to us and make us think that she's nice and all.", said the bug-like alicorn.

"Hey, quit it Chrissy! She's new and she probably didn't mean to make all the kids adore her!", protested the grey unicorn.

"Hi Venesa! I'm Sombra! That's Chrysalis, but we call her Chrissy. That's Nightmare and that colt next to her is DarkHorse Knight, but we just call him Darkhorse."

They all had very interesting names, very different from Luna, Celestia, Twist, and Daffodil. But at least they were nicer than I thought.

"So, are you _really _the younger sister of Celestia and Luna? Or were you just lying?" asked Darkhorse.

"Oh, no, of coarse not! I just couldn't think of anything else to say and-"

"Hold on a second!" Nightmare came up to me and began to examine me. I have no clue why. I think she noticed my "flaws" as a princess.

"You have very interesting wings. Are they...? Why yes, they are! Look at this guys! She's an alicorn with bat wings!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" exclaimed Chrissy. "And I thought my wings were awesome."

"And look! She has extremely sharp teeth! Almost like a shark!"

"Her eyes, too! They look so...um...what's the word I'm looking for?" stuttered Nightmare.

"Beautiful!" wooed Sombra and Darkhorse.

"Alright, knock it off you two!" scowled Chrissy.

"Oh, it's ok. My dad thinks they're beautiful too."

"You mean, the _King!?_" questioned Darkhorse.

"Well, yeah, if my sisters are Celestia and Luna, then their parents are my parents."

"Wow, it must be awesome to live in the castle! But, at least we all live in Canterlot, so we can hang out and stuff." Chrissy buzzed.

"Wait, are you saying...?" I asked.

"Yep, I, Chrysalis, herby decree that thee, Princess Venesa, is now officially a new member of the Rising Stars club!" Chrissy made a pin appear with 'New BFF' written on it. I couldn't believe it! I made new friends! By myself! And they didn't care about my flaws! I was finally with people that were just like me! And, boy, was it just as I had imagined.

* * *

The bell rang and we all went in side for lunch, and I was starving. But, on the bright side, I could also eat with my new friends in the 'Rising Stars' club they made. I guess they wanted a name that could give them hope for their future, since everyone pretty much judged them by how they looked.

We walked to a table that was near the window in the cafeteria. I didn't know there were so many students! I looked out and saw all them, laughing and smiling with their friends! But, something was odd. I noticed that a group of boy athletes were at one table next to the bathrooms nearby. There was also a table with colts and fillies all reading and eating rather than talking with each other. _What? _There were groups everywhere! It looked as if the students only were friends with people who were just like them! It was like I were seeing doubles! Or triples. Maybe even quadruples. I caught a glance of a familiar face. Tia! She was sitting at a table with two other ponies that were dressed like they were goddesses. They were surrounded by tons of other ponies who were just awing and oohing at them. It was just...sickening.

I at least wanted to see my sisters on the first day, but Tia seemed busy. I searched the whole room with my eyes to find Luna and her big flowing blue mane. And then-

"Hey! Venesa, over here!"

I turned and saw my friends sitting at their table...on the other side of the room. I guess I was extreme observing since I walked the opposite direction away from my friends.

"Sorry. I was just, looking for someone."

"You mean, Celestia and Luna?" asked Nightmare. "Why?"

"I just want to see how they're doing, you know."

I sat down at my new table with my new friends, wow, I still can't believe I have friends. My mom packed me my favorites, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple, chocolate pudding, and some carrots. After I finished my pb and j, I went for my pudding, but...I didn't pack a spoon.

"Hey, guys I forgot a spoon. I'll be right back."

I got up and headed for the kitchen when I noticed a small filly sitting alone next to the trash cans. It was Daffodil! The shy pony in my class. _Why is she all by herself? _

I went up to her and noticed that she was drawing a gorgeous portrait of a flower field. Daffodil looked up and noticed me here. She quickly shut the book and shoved it into her small blue bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scary you."

She said noting.

"That sure was a beautiful picture you were drawing there."

She jump a bit and realized I was talking to her. She looked up and stared into my eyes with shock and awe.

"I like to draw as well. My name's Venesa!"

I gave her a small smile and held out my hoof. Daffodil reached out and shook it.

"T-Thank you. I'm...Daffodil." _She seems like a very nice pony._

"I'm sorry for asking this, but...why are you talking to me?" _Wow, that is a weird question to ask._

"Well, I noticed you were sitting here by yourself. So..." An idea came to my head. "Hey! Would you like to sit with my friends and I?"

Her eyes instantly lit up like the Forth of July as she almost jumped out of her seat.

"I'd LOVE to! Oh, thank you Venesa!" She reached out and gave me a surprisingly large hug, since she was only half my size.

"Great! How about you gather all your stuff while I get a spoon. I'll be right back."

She nodded with agreement and automatically began putting her things away. Man, she seemed very excited just to sit with a group of ponies she had never met. That's when it hit me. She had no friends. Like me before I came here. _I wonder how long she's gone like that?_

I finally got my spoon and headed back to take Daffodil to my friends when suddenly, I heard a thud. And another. And a small whimper.

I rushed to where I left Daffodil and found her and her things sprawled across the floor. A pair of two ponies stood towering over her and began laughing at her. Was no one seeing this?! Those two mean heads just pushed a small delicate filly to the floor, along with all of her belongings! Why would anyone even _do _this?

"That's what you get for not giving me my taxes!" snickered a brown and gray pegasus, a male, with a soccer ball, basketball, and baseball for a cutie mark. Next to him was an orange, red and green earthpony with a finish flag as his cutiemark. They obviously loved sports.

I marched right up to them and tapped mister-give-me-my-taxes on the back. He turned with a very annoyed face.

"What do you want-" He suddenly paused when he saw me. He and his little sidekick just stared at me blankly like I was about to drop them in lava. Their reactions were the same from everyone else I first met, rather than my friends and Daffodil, scared and shocked. But, they managed to snap themselves out.

"Who the _hay _are you?!" questioned the pegasus.

"Yeah!" added his little pony friend.

"I'm Venesa, and I believe you just shoved my friend onto the ground because she didn't give you your, ahem, so called 'taxes'."

I turned and lifted Daffodil to help her gather her things. I guess the 'boos' of the pair didn't agree to this and came closer. And shoved Daffodil back onto the ground!

"What the hay dude?! What's your pro-"

**THUD! **_Oh, NO, he didn't!_

That little...he just shoved _me _to the ground like I was nothing but trash!

"Stay out of my way, _Venesa,_ or you'll be sorry!" growled the pegasus.

* * *

_Ok, I'm gonna tell you right now. I have quite a temper once I lose it. I didn't know this until this day this "Stomper" dude, yeah that's his name, messed with me and Daffodil. This kind of pony is what you call a bully. A kid that mostly bullies others because they had a hard childhood or they just always want to be the boss. Well, prepare yourself for a HUGE out break. Cause it's just about to storm. Hard._

* * *

As Stomper turned away from me, I felt like a huge bomb fire was ignited inside of me. I felt like I was about to blow, like a burning hot volcano.

I reached and grabbed his right back leg and used my surprising sudden strength to toss him to the other side of the cafeteria! The students and few amount of teachers that were around all turned in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes.

I quickly got up and ran over to Stomper and prepared to give him a nice tasty knuckle sandwhich. What I didn't realize was that during my huge rage fit, I was creating a giant thunderstorm...inside the cafeteria! There was rain, thunder, lightening and everything! _I guess my studies in weather so far were really paying off._

Before I hit Stomper right in the jaw, a voice cried out:

**"VENESA!"**

I paused right before I hit my target, my eyes still full of anger and fire, as an utterly stunned, shocked, and terrified Stomper, used his chance to escape. I knew who had called out. It was Luna. I could hear that traditional royal Canterlot voice from a mile away.

I finally calmed down and realized that everypony had witnessed my huge tantrum. Even my new friends and Daffodil were stuck with faces of fear. My sisters Tia and Luna were shocked as well, but Luna had also the face my father made after he saved me from the whole balcony incident.

I couldn't believe what I had just become. It was as if I was an out of control animal that had rabbis and escaped from the zoo. I...I became...

A monster.

* * *

**I hope you have been enjoying my first story so far. It's not five star perfect, but I hope you like the fact that I basically made a crazy animal. (Ha. Ha.)**

**I've been incredibly busy this whole summer and sometimes I just forgot. :)**


	3. A New Friend

I turned and faced the crowd of aghast ponies. My new friends looked blankly at me, maybe thinking I was insane. My eyes began to burn, water forming. I turned and rushed out of the cafeteria, past the classrooms, past the main office, and out the front doors. I ran on and on, not knowing when I would stop.

Tia and Luna were probably worried. They could have been running after me then, but they weren't. Instead of stopping, I continued.

How would I be able to show my face again in that horrible school full of many horrible ponies, except Ms. Twist, my sisters, Daffodil, and my new friends. What would my parents think?! These questions and more swarmed my brain like bees in a hive continuously as I ran unconscious toward a familiar, yet unfamiliar, place.

The Everfree Forest.

No pony dared to enter this place. Stories were told that terrifying beasts and moving plants would attack ponies. It was the perfect hiding place for a run-away misfit.

* * *

_Although you think this is an extremely stupid and dangerous idea, I thought at the time that it was the right thing to do. But I look back on that day many times and wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't entered the forest. Here, I encountered something that would change my life. And all of Equestria._

* * *

I stood at the start of the path that led into the dark ocean of shadows. Looking down and into the depth of the forest, my childhood nightmares of monsters in my closet seemed real. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe, and began walking straight toward a beast with its mouth wide open and claws ready to strike. Vines on the trees seemed like snakes coming out of hiding to consume the weak. Leaves and debris blew in the wind, scratching at anything standing in their way.

Time passed as I continued to trot down the path, which didn't look like much of a path anymore, and tried to remain calm. My father would always help me relax when my imagination got the best of me. Luna, too, would do the same when he was out on important business.

I soon needed a spot to rest and take my mind off the whole running-away thing. There ahead of me was a large, and oddly colored weeping willow. I approached it and push aside its long, hair-like branches. Behind what I had removed was an open field with only a few rolling hills. In the distance, I saw something peculiar. A float patch of land!? My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. A chunk of land was floating off the ground! On it was a few trees and a small purple polka-dotted, pink striped, blue upside-down door, house with windows all with different shapes and sizes. It looked like it was a house designed by a bunch of goofy clowns, only even more goofy!

I flew over to the threshold of the house and looked through the windows to see if anyone was inside. I was disappointed when I realized that the windows were only mirrors reflecting what it saw. Next, I turned back to the upside-down door and knocked. No response was made..until suddenly the 'Emoclew' mat, which is welcome spelled backwards, disappeared and I fell down into a dark room. I landed on a mattress ten times bigger than my bed at home. Once I had landed, I looked around to see if I could determine where I was.

Before I could explore, a large silver cage surrounded me. Surprised and perplexed, I shook the bars, trying my best to free myself.

"Hey! Let me out!" I shouted. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Who are who and what are you doing here?" A voice behind me echoed throughout the room.

I turned to face where the voice had come from. Before me, on the other side of the cage, sat a creature unknown to me. It had a long, dragon tail, a leg of a lizard, a leg of a goat, the paw of a lion, the claw of an eagle, the wing of a bird, the wing of a bat, antlers of a deer, and a large, snarled tooth. He had the black mane of a zebra, which were uncommon in Equestria. I stood in fear, not moving a muscle, and had suddenly lost the ability to speak,

"Um, hello! I'm asking a question!" pressed the creature.

"Uh... I'm... Venesa." My voice cracked under pressure.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Now why are you hear?!" He started with sarcasm and ended with anger. It made me confused, but I tried to answer his questions.

"I ran away from home and I was just curious about this floating house."

"Well, I made it if that's what you were wondering. Now, you have to go and never come back." He raised his claw and it caused the cage to rise.

"But, what is your name?" I maybe could get to know this creature and maybe stay here

"My name is Discord. I am a draconequis. I am a creature with god-like powers and I can destroy you and anyone in an instant. What are you?" He rose from the chair he was sitting in and came closer to where I was. As he drew closer, I realized that he was a young whatever-he-was and looked close to my age in alicorn years.

"Uh... I am an alicorn princess with the power to control the weather. Well, I'm still learning."

"Oooh! Cool! That sounds exciting! Have you used your magic to flip a town upside down? Cause I have!"

He was like a child who had escaped from juvenile jail and was pulling pranks on everyone. He was odd, a bit querky, yet funny.

"Well, no, I haven't. I'm supposed to make all the weather for Equestria. Like, rain, snow, wind, have either clear days or cloudy days-"

"Wait!" He stood right in front of me with a glare that pierced my soul. "You're one of those pesky alicorn rulers aren't you!? You've been messing with my fun! I had to go here into hiding because of you!'

I looked back at Discord confused and frightened. Had my parents not told me and my sisters about this odd creature causing mischief all around Equestria?

"N-No! I haven't ever seen you before in my entire life! I didn't even know you existed..."

Discord kept his glare on me, trying to see if I was lying or not. After a few moments, his glare disappeared.

"Oh...Forgive my suspicions." He held out his eagle claw.

I smiled and shook it. "No worries!"

He snapped his fingers and we were teleported to the living room. Well, it looked like a living room. There was a couch...on the ceiling.

"Now, you say that you ran away from home: why?" Discord sat on the soft carpet near his fire place. I went and sat down with him.

"Well...you see, I don't really look like how a princess should be. Black and red mane, red bat eyes, and sharp teeth aren't what you want your princess to have."

"What?! I think you being different from other princesses is cool! Being you is better than being more like your average prissy princess!"

"Yeah, but that's not the only problem." I told Discord all about my first day of school. The friends I had made, the ponies I met. And then I told him about my tantrum. It was only to defend my friend Daffodil from that stupid bully. But, after what I had done, I fled.

"Wow...That's some predicament. But, surely your family is worried about you."

"I know. But I just had to get away. Get away from having to hide in the castle and finally go out in the world and having it suck just because I'm different..."

I looked down at the floor, thinking if I should leave Discord alone. He was probably annoyed with having to hear me talk about my problems.

Discord put his paw on my shoulder. I looked up at him as he sat next to me. "Venesa, you're not going to improve your life if you are always trying to be something you're not. If people like you for who you are, that's awesome! But don't change yourself just to be like everyone else."

I took in what Discord had said. Be myself? I've always done that when I'm in the castle; but that was different. Every time I went outside the castle and met new people, I felt as if they were staring at me like I was from another planet. But know I realized that it was my imagination and my self-esteem was bringing me down. I made a promise with Discord that day and he promised too.

We promised to always stay true to ourselves and to never let anypony change who we are. After we made that promise, we became the best of friends.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Discord ran toward a picnic table he had made appear when we arrived at our secret hideout. I had been staying with Discord for almost two days now since he agreed to let me stay. He showed me another hidden area in the forest today where we were going to have a picnic. I chased after him to the table and sat on the bench across from him.

"What's for lunch today?" I tried peeking into the covered basket but Discord caught me in the act and shoed my hoof away.

"Hey! No peeking! It's a surprise! Now, close those eyes!"

I covered my eyes and closed them too so he knew I wasn't lying. Discord then took out a small, purple box and placed it in front of me.

"Ok! You can look now!"

I opened my eyes and quickly opened the box. Inside was my most favorite lunch meals in all of Equestria history!

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich! How did you know they were my favorite?!" I reached for the tasty dish and took a big bite. The creamy peanut butter was smooth and sweet with the right amount of jelly.

"Mmm! It even tastes amazing!"

"I did a little research of your dreams on food and saw PB+Js most often!"

I stopped in mid-chew and looked at Discord. "You can look into pony's dreams?! I thought only my dad and Luna could do that!"

"Well, when you are an awesome and intelligent draconaquis like me, you learn a few tricks."

"What do you have?" I took a sip from my jamapple juice box.

"A salad of my own creation!" He took out of the basket a blue bowl filled with... paper scraps?

"Wait...Isn't that paper?" I eyed Discord's peculiar choice of food and looked up at him.

"Oh, you simple _must _try some! It's absolutely divine!"

I watched as he made a fork appear in his claw and began to eat his dead-tree salad. I slowly glanced down at my sandwich then back at the bowl. I slowly sneaked one piece of shredded paper and plopped it into my mouth. I chewed. And chewed. No real flavor. But suddenly my taste buds began to burst as millions of delicious spices and herbs filled my mouth; causing it to water.

I swallowed the masterpiece. "Wow...!"

Discord looked at me, realizing that I took a bite of his lunch. "Sneaking bites are we?"

"How does that taste so amazing?!"

He held up his paw and caused his bowl and fork to levitate. "Magic~!"

I giggled when he caused a magician's outfit to appear on him and began to wield his wand in a goofy manor.

After lunch, we went back to Discord's cottage and began to play games like Twister, Equestria Monopoly, and Battleship.

"Um... How about D-1?"

"Dang it!" shouted Discord, "You sank my battleship! Again! How are you so good at this game?!"

I laughed in triumph. "Let's just say I've practiced when Luna and I used to play." Then, my smile soon faded at the memory of my sisters and parents. I had been gone for a while and missed them.

Discord looked up as he put the game pieces away and noticed my change in mood. "What's the matter? Are you sick?"

I sighed. "No... Just _home _sick." I went and sat on the near by couch and held one of the misshaped pillows in my hooves.

"Oh..." Discord was concerned for Venesa. He flew over to the couch and sat next to the depressed filly. "You... want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no. I didn't want to go back. I would most definitely be in huge trouble and everyone at school will either laugh at me or hate me. I was better off in exile with Discord, the only creature who understood me.

Discord placed his paw on my shoulder. I looked up at him, a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Hey. I know how you feel. You want to go to them because you love them. But you fear that if you go, you'll have another accident that could hurt them. You can decide what you feel is right. Take your time."

With that said, Discord got up and headed to the door. He turned towards me. "Now, I have to go out and check the perimeter. You stay here until I get back. I should be home in the morning."

Before he could open the door, I rushed over to him and hugged him around his waist. Surprised, yet happy, Discord stooped down to my height and hugged me back.

"I'll miss you," I whispered to him.

He smiled. "I'll miss you too."

We released our embrace. Discord then summoned a small, golden bracelet with a half of a golden heart charm. "This is for you. I made it myself!" He put it on my wrist. I turned it and examined it's beauty.

"It's so pretty!"

"And that's not the best part!" He held out his wrist to show his bracelet similar to mine but with a half of a red and black heart. "They're friendship bracelets! So we can always remember each other."

My face couldn't express my feelings then. I was overjoyed! My first friendship bracelet!

"I love them!" I embraced Discord again.

He stood and smiled down at me. "Thank you, Venesa, for being my friend when no one else would."

I beamed back at him. "And thank you, Discord, for being my friend when I needed you."

He smiled again. "I'll see you later pal!"

And he was gone.

* * *

I woke the next day. I had fallen asleep on the couch. Looking outside the window near by, I could tell the it was late morning. I got up and went to the kitchen to see what Discord was cooking for breakfast. No one was there.

_He must've slept in since he was out last night._

I headed towards Discord's room and knocked on the door. "Discord! It's time to get up!" No one answered.

Opening the door, I flew into the room and landed hard onto his messing bed. "Wake up sleepy head!" Then I realized...

"He's not here...?!" I began to frantically search the house. When I had no luck, I took forth outside. For an hour I flew throughout the forest, calling out his name, trying to find my new and strange friend. I soon found myself at the edge of the forest with the path leading to the small town of Ponyville. The place looked the same from when I had seen it a few days ago before entering the dark woods.

_Maybe they saw Discord pass through!_

Not loosing hope, I flew to the town and began asking ponies if they had seen someone come in. It was hard to explain his appearance. Many thought I was crazy and told me to go home. After asking dozens and dozens if they knew, I had given up. My friend had disappeared without a trace.

I sadly walked through the town, wanting to explore but down because of my recent events. I eventually was near City Hall. I sat on the steps leading into the building. As I sat and moped, I noticed a flyer on a post next to me. It was a message from the castle alerting the ponies that I was missing! My family was looking for me! My picture, name and age was there too. Before I could leave and hope nopony saw me, Royal Guards who were patrolling the town stood in front of me and blocked my way.

"Princess Venesa, we need you to come with us!" one guard said.

They took me by the arms as I tried to escape their grasp. "Let me go!"

"There's no need for that!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I looked behind the guards and saw a pony who was no stranger to me. "Starswirl!" I managed to free myself, run to the wise unicorn and embraced him. "I can't believe you're here!"

The magical colt laughed. "It's a pleasure to see you Venesa! You've had you're family and I worried sick. When I found out that my favorite student had run off, I was determined to help to find you."

I glanced down in shame. "I'm sorry Mr. Starswirl. It's a long story. I had trouble at school and-"

"You're teacher had informed us. It seems that your power is growing, yet you don't know how to control it. I agreed with your parents that I would train you to help prevent something like that from happening!"

I smiled. "Thanks Star!"

"Now hey! I said you could call me that when we're in private!"

"Whoops! Sorry!"

"It's ok child. Take my hoof." I held his hoof and he lead me to the carriage he use to get here.

"It's time to go home."

* * *

_After I arrived home, my family was so happy to see me. Besides the new rules I had to follow, they accepted my apology. I went and apologized to my classmates about my outburst, but they were still frightened by me. Daffodil thanked me for standing up for her and I noticed that her confidence had improved since I had last saw her. As for the friends I had made on the first day, they weren't there. No pony knew who I was talking about. It was like they had vanished into thin air. I was then taught in private in the castle. Star Swirl was my favorite teacher, besides my dad. Days, weeks, months and then years had gone by and I never found out where Discord had gone. But, I never forgot him. I remembered him, thanks to our friendship bracelet, and hoped I would see him again soon. _

_But._

_I would see him again._

_...But he would be much different..._


End file.
